lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rohan (Biome)
The kingdom of Rohan is a vast one, sprawling across a land that was once called Calenardhon. It is populated by the Men called the Rohirrim, or "Horse-lords". However, these citizens also like to call themselves the Eorlingas, meaning "Sons of Eorl the Young", who was the first king of Rohan. The capital of Rohan is Edoras, in which is situated The Golden Hall of Meduseld. Other key places include Dunharrow and the great Rohan fortress of Helm's Deep. Geography Home of the horse-lords, the Rohan biome is comprised of rolling, empty hills and the occasional patch of boulders or tall oak tree. The large land of Rohan is situated south of Fangorn Forest, the Vales of Anduin, and the Misty Mountains. It is east of the Enedwaith, north of Gondor, and west of the Brown Lands, Emyn Muil, and Nindalf. Rohan most resembles the plains biome in Minecraft. Upon entering Rohan you gain the achievement: "Home of the Horse Lords". It is suggested that evil players do not enter Rohan unless they are properly prepared, because the Rohirrim can move as fast as a Warg, and they have a sight range of 24 blocks. The strength of the Rohirrim also makes Rohan one of the best places for good players to build their base in multiplayer, because anyone attacking Rohan will have a hard time getting their hired troops deep into Rohan without losing at least some of them to the fast and powerful Rohirrim. Invasions Rohan is capable of invading Dunland and Uruk Highlands. When Rohan invades, they send mostly mounted Rohirrim and mounted Archers, along with a few foot-soldiers and some Banner Bearers. Sub-Biomes Rohan Uruk Highlands The Uruk Highlands is a sub-biome on the edge of Rohan that borders the Misty Mountains. It features scattered Uruk camps, burnt trees, warg pits, ruined watchtowers, and blasted land. Rohirrim do not spawn there, yet there is much fighting on its borders. Uruk-hai and wargs can spawn there in great numbers regardless of light levels. Rohan Woodlands Rohan Woodlands is a sub-biome of Rohan, featuring many oak and tall oak trees. Fewer horses spawn here. As with many other woodland biomes, podzol and grassless dirt make up the terrain in some areas. Rohan Boulder Fields Rohan boulder fields looks a lot like Rohan, but with many more large boulders composed of Rohan rock. Structures Four structures spawn in Rohan. * Rohan Watchtower * Mead Hall * Rohan Fort * Rohan Barrow Mobs As this land belongs to the Rohirrim, they spawn here day and night. No orcs spawn here, but be careful of Uruk-hai that spawn at night (and during the day as well in the Rohan Uruk Highlands). * Rohirrim (often mounted on horses but can also be found on foot) * Rohirrim Archer * Blacksmith of Rohan * Rohirrim Meadhost * Rohirrim Marshal * Rohan Barrow Wraith * Uruk-hai * Uruk-hai Crossbower * Uruk-hai Berserker * Horses- An abundance of these sure-footed beasts can be found in Rohan. Horses that spawn in Rohan have the best health and speed of any other horse in Middle-Earth or Minecraft. * Various passive mobs (cows, sheep, pigs, chickens, etc.). Mining Rohan contains all the normal ores, but underneath the grass is a layer of Rohan rock. Rohan rock also spawns above the ground in boulders (more common in the Rohan Boulder Fields) and below ground in patches, like dirt in the Overworld. Vegetation Rohan is a land of rolling plains. Few if any trees grow here, but in the Rohan Woodlands sub-biome, oak trees spawn in abundance. The plains are filled with tall grass and an assortment of flowers. Also, Simbelmynë is a special type of flower that only grows in Rohan. Trivia *Rohan was the first "interesting" biome to be added to the LoTR mod. The first biome ever added to the mod was the River biome (all rivers are part of this biome except for "Far Harad Rivers". *Even through Rohan was the first biome to be added to the LotR mod, its NPC's, Rohirrim, didn't come until Beta 8. Category:Biomes Category:Rohan Category:Good